


you BITCH! -mark x dark lemon/smut

by orphan_account



Category: marda markxdark
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this is for a friend on wattpad :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a smut of dark basicly fucking himself.  
> a whole new meaning to 'go fuck yourself' X'D

mark was just finishing up a recording and was about to head to bed but heard a knock at his bedroom door , forgetting to pause the recording , he opened the door and saw no one there so he tilted his head slightly then turned back around.god did he regret it. he was flung into the wall with extreme force , making his eyes tear up a little and made him , for some reason , cough blood up from his throat. he scanned the room and didn't see anything so he tried to move his arms but they were glued in place, he then noticed black tentacle like _things_ wrapped around his arms and legs. "what the fuck?" he said quietly to himself as he studied how the tentacles waved slightly "hello~" a voice much like marks just a little more deeper said which made mark look straight forwards "AHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!" mark shouted as his eyes met with blood red eyes and a Cheshire like smile "jesus! did you really have to yell I just got rid of my headache.." the figure said as it rubbed its head in pain "d-dark?" mark asked noticing the eyes,tentacels,smile,EVERYTHING.

"hehe so you do remember me huh?" "of course I do I cant forget you! your always clawing away at my soul trying to escape..i mean...you need to cut that out it..like..it fuckin' hurts!" mark said as dark lost his smile and gained a frown "its suppose to hurt dumbass" dark then started to grin again "what are you grinning at?" mark asked which made dark smirk "your soooooo~ oblivious right now its..its actually pretty clever" dark said as he moved closer to marks face "wh-what are you doing?!" mark shouted as he felt a blush run across his cheeks and nose,dark just laughed as he ran his hand down marks face making him blush more.

"stop it!"mark yelled as he started to struggle "nope~" dark said as he leaned to marks neck licking it then starting to bite it softly but as mark struggled dark got more pissed off and began to bite harder until mark stopped all of a sudden and started making little panting noises and occasional groans, dark knew what he was doing, teasing or as Wilford calls it "pissing people right off"  so dark began to knock it up a notch "alright play it that way~ but that wont last long~" darkiplier whispered as he then kissed mark biting his opposites lip making it bleed filling both of their mouths with blood, mark didn't notice at first but he was beginning to moan as dark put his knee against his bulge and began to rub "your enjoying it aren't you?~" dark said telepathically (A/N they have a tele' link because their basically the same person)  "no" mark replied which then made a dark but wispy laugh echo through marks head.

mark was knocked out of his link when he noticed that dark had him bent over a chair,which,if mark was being honest with you, actually kind of stung, but to be honest he really didn't know if it was just a side effect of being fucked a tentacle (basically he couldn't figure out what hurt more his ass or where he was bent on the chair) dark noticed mark wasn't responding much so he decided to tug on his hair which made mark yelp "oh so you are alive" dark said as he heard mark groan a little as the tentacle went faster "hnnnn haha hnn yeah  I-im al-alive" mark tried to speak through moans but as soon as he felt he was about to (ya know) ((sorry don't feel like typing it)) the tentacle pulled out "what the? why did yo-" mark almost choked when he felt dark enter him,dark didn't even start slow,"j-je-jesus dark that's a-a little _too_ fas-" mark was cut off when he felt a small jab which was pleasurable but also painful "now your just going _too_ slow" mark telepathically sent to dark,as he waited for a reply he felt another jab and then one final blow and that was it. he cme on the chair which was fucking unlucky since it was brand new but eh who cares all mark could feel or think about was the wave of pleasure and sin he just got hit with.

dark pulled out (he finished when mark did , same person ya know)  and unwrapped his tentacles that were holding mark down. dark clicked his fingers and both himself and mark were dressed and cleaned up "thanks" dark said simply as he disappeared by fading, his eyes fading away slowly after the rest of dark had already disappeared. mark sat on the bed and thought for a second then looked at the chair "YOU BITCH THAT WAS BRAND NEWWWWWWW AHHH! NOW I HAVE TO CLEAN IT!" mark then calmed and then walked to the pc about to switch it off but then noticed that he had been livestreaming not recording... well shit..

**Author's Note:**

> Told u I was fucking terrible at this ... hope its ok sorry I wimped out I didn't want to go to extreme unless u hated me so yeah sorry just message me on wattp' if u want anymore all ya need to do is send me a comment or pm me :   
> -the ship  
> -fluff,angst or smut  
> -basic plot  
> -addable characters (basically background characters)  
> -and the warnings like: non-con, graphic violence, underage, major character death  
>  just keep in mind thou' im really bad at writing as proven on deviant art , wattpad and here (and tumblr)


End file.
